


post legal defense

by misura



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You don't actually have a law degree, do you?" Tony asked, because Tony was a very obnoxious person.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	post legal defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe (LycanNoir)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=failsafe+%28LycanNoir%29).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Постправовая защита](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627912) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> post-IM2

"You don't actually have a law degree, do you?" Tony asked, because Tony was a very obnoxious person. "I mean, here you are, dropped smack down in my Legal Department - and don't think I'm not going to have words about that with HR, because hot women, yes, please, but Russian assassins, no thanks. _And_ you're not even qualified for the job."

"Trust me," Natasha said. "I'm very qualified."

To give credit where credit was due: he got it. In a quite respectable amount of seconds, too.

" _Trust_ you? What do I look like to you? An idiot?"

Natasha decided the answer to that particular question ought to be obvious enough not to need to say it out loud.

Tony scowled. "And someone could have sued us. Did you think of that? Did your _boss_ think of that?"

"I have a list," Natasha said.

"You have a list," Tony repeated. "Perfect. I feel much more secure now, knowing that you have a list."

"Of current lawsuits. Names, dates and perceived grievances."

" _Perceived_ grievances," Tony said. "I like that. You know, you really are good. You sound almost like a real lawyer. How about personal information? Phone numbers, home addresses, that sort of thing? Is that on the list, too?"

"Yes."

"So it's like a hit list," Tony said. "Here, let me have a look, see if there's anyone on there I really don't like. I mean hey, if my company's employing an assassin, I might as well get something out of it, too, right?"

 _You will, at some point, feel an irresistible urge to shoot him,_ Fury had told her during the briefing. _Resist that urge._

"I'm not going to kill people for you, Stark." He knew that. Presumably. "And it's not your company anymore."

"What does it say on the big door out there?" Tony asked. "Does it say 'Potts Industries'? No, it does not. Therefore, _my_ company."

_Resist that urge with everything you've got. Because if any member of SHIELD is going to be shooting that son of a bitch in the face, it's going to be me._

"Was that all?"

Tony finished his drink. "An apology would be nice. And totally out of the question, of course, so you know what, never mind. We're done. We're cool. You don't like me, I don't like you, let's part best of friends and hope we'll never run into each other again."

"I'm sorry I left Pepper at the Expo," Natasha said.

Tony blinked. It might be the first honest reaction he'd shown since she'd first met him.

"Hey," he said. "No way you could have known she'd be in any danger there. Besides, perfect opportunity for me to go and look all superhero-like. The whole damsel in distress thing - it does wonders for a relationship."

"Yes," Natasha said. "I was there."

"See? It's all good. All ends well that ends well. Please don't kill anyone while you're still supposed to be working for Pepper."

 _Mr Stark can be a bit trying sometimes,_ Coulson had said. _Not a stupid man, though. Just very easily distracted. Keep him focused, and he'll get the job done, in the end._

_He might be a good man one day, if we leave him no other choice._


End file.
